back to you
by astia morichan
Summary: Hyuga Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyukainya. Dan Gaara sangat terobsesi untuk menjadikan Hinata Miliknya. Tapi Sasuke Uchiha datang tiba tiba untuk menikahi hinata. Siapa yang hinata pilih? Sasuke atau kah Gaara? atau tetatp bertahan untuk menyukai naruto? RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Title: Back To You

Author: Astia Morimoto

Diclameir: Masashi Kishimoto. But this fict Is Mine.

Pair : Sasuke X Hinata

Gaara X Hinata

Summary: Hyuga Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyukainya. Dan Gaara sangat terobsesi untuk menjadikan Hinata Miliknya. Tapi Sasuke Uchiha datang tiba~tiba untuk menikahi hinata. Siapa yang hinata pilih? Sasuke atau kah Gaara?

a/n: This first my fict anime. I hope you like it. and Review please. salam kenal. Aku author baru di FFN. onegaishimasu

WARNING : TYPO ABAL, SANGAT OOC BANGET.

DONT LIKE DONT READ.

BUT PLEASE READ IT..

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung sudah mulai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan gadis berlambut violet ini. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalu celah~celah jendela nya. Sukses membuat gadis itu mengerjap~ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Yang sekarang sudah membuka matanya 100% ketika badannya melihat jam yang ada di dinding. "Kya,, aku telat" Gadis itu langsung turun dari tempat tidur nya, dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"nee-san, cepat lah. Kau membuatku telat" Gadis yang hampir mirip dengan orang yang di sapanya pagi ini, sedikit melihatkan wajah marahnya. "gomen Hanabi. Nee-san telat. Ikou, kita pergi. Nee-san tidak akan sarapan" Gadis itu segera menarik tangan adiknya yang bernama Hanabi.

"matte, hinata nee. Ini, aku sudah membuatkan bento untuk mu" Hanabi memberikan sekotak bento pada Hinata. Sebelum tangan Hinata menarik nya lagi.

"arigatou, Hanabi" Hinata langsung menarik tangan Hanabi. Dan memasuki mobil nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa Hinata sudah memasuki kawasan Konoha SHS. Hinata turun dari mobil nya meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih jauh JHs. tentu saja sekolah meerka berbeda.

"Hime, ohayou" seorang pria berambut jabrik Kuning menpuk pundak Hinata. Yang langsung membuat rona merah di wajah putihnya.

"ohayou, Na_Naruto~kun" Jawab Hinata gugup. Ketika pria yang bernama Naruto itu menyapa nya.

"aku duluan yah Hime. Sakura-chan, sudah menunguku. Jya" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. Tapi perkataan terakhirnya sungguh membuat Hinata merasakan sakit.

"SELALU SAJA SAKURA" gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata melihat punggung Naruto menjauh.

"huft,, selalu saja begini" desah Hinata sambil melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Hinata" Panggil pemuda berambut merah maroon, yang sudah ada di samping Hinata tanpa Ia sadari. "ah, Ga_Gaara-kun" Sapa Hinata yang gagap. Karna jaraknya dengan Gaara benar~benar dekat. Sampai bahu mereka pun menempel.

"Hinata, ada yang akan ku bicarankan. Ikou" Tanpa meminta izin dari pemiliknya. Gaara langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Menuju ke belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

"Gaara, a_ ada apa?" Tanya Hinata yang kaget, karna Gaara sudah menempelkan tubuh Hinata, di dinding. Dengan lengan kekar Gaara. Yang memenjarakan tubuhnya.

"Hinata_ dengarkan Aku" Mata Jada milik Sabaku Gaara, menatap tajam intens milik Hinata. Yang membuat Hinata menunduk.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk atas pertanyaan Gaara.

"Hinata, Daisuki. Aku menyukai mu. Jadilah pacarku. Lupakan si Naruto itu. Jangan terus seperti orang bodoh, yang menyukai seseorang. Tapi dia tidak akan membalas perasaan mu sama sekali. Terima aku Hinata" Gara mengangkat tengkuk Hina, agar bisa menatapnya. Sementara Hinata masih mencerna perkataan Gaara, padanya. "Gomen Gaara. Aku tidak bisa" Jawab Hinata lirih. "Kau harus bisa Hinata" Bentak Gaara, yang membuat Hinata takut. "tidak_ Ma_maaf Gaara" ujara Hinata yang mulai melepaskan lengan Gaara yang memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya. Sebelum Hinata berhasil lepas. Gaara kembali memejarakan Hinata . Mengangkat paksa tengkuk Hinata. Dan tanpa aba~aba lagi. Gaara langsung melumat bibir mungil Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa mengerang kecil, atas tindakan Gaara.. Mencoba mendorong dada bidang milik Gaara. Untuk terlepas, dari ciuman paksanya. Tapi tenaganya sama sekali nihil. Hinata kalah telak, oleh kekuatan Sabaku itu. Selang beberapa menit, Gaara melepas pungutan bibir mereka. Melihat Hinata, yang terlihat marah. "Apa yang kau la_lakukan Gaara? Ke_Kenapa kau menciumku? " Tanpa Hinata sadari. Bulir~bulir air matanya sukses meluncur dari ekor matanya. Yang membuatnya terus terisak. "aku hanya ingin memiliki mu Hinata. Hanya itu" Bisik Gaara di telinga Hinata, yang sukses membuat Hinata ketakutan kembali. "jawaban ku tetap Sa_sabaku-san. A_Aku me_menolak mu" Jawab Hinata gagap, dan mendorong Gaara. Supaya menjauh darinya. "HENTIKAN SABAKU. JANGAN BERANI MENDEKATINYA LAGI" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut raven, yang langsung mendekati mereka.

"siapa dia? dia benar~benar penolongku. Dari iblis Gaara ini" batin Hinata memuji pemuda berambut raven itu. Yang berhasil menghentikan aksi Gaara.

"siapa kau? berani sekali memerintahku?" Gaara melepaskan Hinata, yang dari kurungan lengannya. Dan langsung menghampiri pemuda raven itu.

"uchiha Sasuke" Jawab pemuda itu tegas. Dan menatap Jade milik Gaara dengan intens. "Kau bukan siapa~siapa Hinata Uchiha?" Gaara membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan sinis. "Aku adalah tunangan dari Hyuga Hinata, Ingat itu baik~baik Sabaku" Ujar Sasuke, yang langsung menarik Hinata. Yang masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "apa itu tadi? Tunangan? Aku?" gumam Hinata dalam hati. Dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Yang terus menariknya. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri. Dan mencerna kata~kata Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"tunggu, lepaskan aku U_uchiha. Aku tidak mengenal mu" Hinata mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke. "Kau mengenalku dengan jelas Hime. Aku Sasuke" Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat Hinata dengan intens. Menatap iris lavender yang Ia rindukan dari dulu.

"Ta_Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mu U_uchiha"

"panggil aku sasuke" potong Sasuke cepat.

"ba_baiklah. Sa_sasuke-kun. Aku benar~benar tidak mengenalmu" ucap Hinata lirih. Sambil menunduk, tidak ingin menatap mata onyx yang entah kenapa. Membuat Hinata sedih, ketika menatap onyx milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Memegang pundak Hinata, dan menatap nya dengan lembut. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku Hime" Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata lembut. Yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Belum pernah Ia di perlakukan lembut seperti ini. "Janji?" Tanya Hinata bingung

"yah, aku datang untuk memenuhi janji ku. Untuk menikahi mu Hinata" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga hembusan nafas Sasuke, dapat Hinata rasakan.

"Bi_bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail, Sasuke-kun"

"tentu, kau gadis kecil yang selalu ibuku banggakan. Ketika pertemuan itu, waktu kita masih kecil. Kau selalu mengajakku untuk bermain dengan mu. Sampai kecelakan yang menimpa ibu ku. Yang membuatku meninggalkan mu ke Amerika. Sebelum aku pergi, aku pernah berjanji padamu Hime. "Aku akan menikah denganmu. Dan datang menjemputmu"

Kata~kata Sasuke, membuat Hinata ingat semuanya. Mata onyx yang benar~benar Ia lupakan. Tetapi sangat Ia rindukan. Yah, Uchiha Sasuke, Laki~laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya DULU.

"sasuke-kunnnn" Hinata langsung memeluk erat pemuda raven itu, ketika Ia mengingat semuanya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata. "Kau ingat Hime, syukurlah" ujar Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Baka, Sasuke~kun baka. Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" ujar Hinata lirih.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, Tapi yang penting aku datang untuk menjemputmu"

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan di sana Sasuke-kun" Tanya Hinata penasaran, dengan pemuda raven yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di sana Hime. Setelah selesai dengan urusanku. Aku kembali ke Jepang. Dan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan mu. Lalu apa jawabanmu Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke semakin menatap tajam intens lavender milik Hinata.

"a_ano" Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Hinata masih menyukai Naruto. Selain itu di lain sisi. Laki~laki yang Hinata tunggu. Datang dan melamarnya. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu, dengan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke sekarang. Karna Hinata menyukai NarutO untuk sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke?

*TET*TTEEETT*

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan seluruh murid harus masuk ke gedung konoha. Hinata mencoba menjauhkan jarak antara Ia dengan Sasuke. Bel ini benar~benar dewa penyelamatnya. Karna bingung dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"a_ano Ssasuke. Aku harus masuk dulu" tiba~tiba tangan Hinata di tarik oleh sasuke. Yang membuat punggung Hinata, menyentuh dada Sasuke.

"AKU MENUNGGU JAWABANMU SETELHA JAM ISTIRAHAT HYUUGA HINATA" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Dan langsung membalikan tubuh Hinata. Mengecup singkat bibir Hinata. Dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan dengan tindakan Sasuke. yang membuatnya bingung. Tapi jantungnya serasa di pacu cepat ketika sasuke menciumnya.

Hinata masih membatu di tempatnya. Setelah melihat Sasuke menjauh dari nya. Tanpa terlihat lagi. Seketika itu pula Hinata ingat dengan Bel tadi. Dan langsung melesat ke gedung sekolah Konoha. Karna pelajaran pertamanya adalah Biologi. Yang ...membuat Hinata takut di hukum oleh Anko sensei. Jika Ia telat.

T.B.C

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Back To You

Author: Astia Morimoto

Diclameir: Masashi Kishimoto. But this fict Is Mine.

Pair : Sasuke X Hinata

Gaara X Hinata

Summary: Hyuga Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyukainya. Dan Gaara sangat terobsesi untuk menjadikan Hinata Miliknya. Tapi Sasuke Uchiha datang tiba~tiba untuk menikahi hinata. Siapa yang hinata pilih? Sasuke atau kah Gaara?

a/n: This first my fict anime. I hope you like it. and Review please. salam kenal. Aku author baru di FFN. onegaishimasu

WARNING : TYPO ABAL, SANGAT OOC BANGET.

DONT LIKE DONT READ.

_"Hinata-chan, Maaf. Aku harus pergi ke Tokyo. To-san ku, mengharuskanku untuk ikut bersamanya" Pemuda berambut raven itu, menatap intens gadis berambut indigo, bernama Hinata yang ada di hadapannya._

"Ta_Tapi Sasuke-kun akan kembali ke Kohona kan?" Tanya Hinata, Memastikan pernyataan Sasuke tadi. Seperti memohon pada pemuda bernama Sasuke itu untuk selalu berada bersamanya.

"Tentu saja Hime. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Aku akan menikahimu nanti" Sasuke tersenyum tulus, untuk meyakinkan Hinata bahwa Ia akan kembali padanya.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Hinata, meminta kepastian Sasuke.

"Tentu. Aku berjanji Hime. Dan Tunggu lah Aku" Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, sebagai janji bahwa Ia akan kembali pada Hinata.  
"Shinjiteru Sasuke-kun" Hinata tersenyum dan membAlas uluran tangan dari sasuke.

**************

Hinata tersenyum, mengingat kenangan masa kecil nya 10 tahun yang lalu. Mengingat bagaimana Sasuke berjanji padanya dulu.

"sasuke_kun" gumamnya pelan, dengan senyum yang terus merekah di wajahnya. Tanpa memperhatikan Anko sensei yang mengajar.

"Miss Hyuga, tolong perhatikan saya. Jangan melamun, ketika jam pelajaran" Anko menatap tajam Hinata, yang masih melamun, dengan senyum yang masih merekah di wajahnya. Hinata masih tetap dalam dunia khayalnya tanpa mengubris perkataan tajam senseinya itu.

"Hyuga Hinata, Perhatikan pelajaran saya. Jika tidak, anda bisa keluar dari kelas" Anko sensei membentak Hinata, suaranya sampai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Membuat Hinata, membuyarkan lamunannya sedari tadi.

"ah- ne. Gomen sensei" Hinata membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Wajahnya penuh penyesalan, dan takut.

"ah, kenapa aku bisa melamun ketika pelajaran Anko sensei sih?" gumamnya pelan, merutuki kebodohannya.

"Baiklah, kali ini saya maafkan, Dan jangan melamun lagi. Mengerti?"

"ne, wakatta sensei" Hinata pun duduk kembali, dan terus memperhatikan pelajarannya. Tanpa melamunkan lagi Sasuke, bahkan Ia lupa dengan apa yang akan Ia jawab. Jika Sasuke, menayakan jawabannya.

.

.

Pelajaran Anko sensei telah berakhir, dan Hinata masih berkutat di meja nya. Menulis apa yang tadi Anko sensei, katakan.

"hufgt.. Terpaksa, jam istirahat aku pakai" Hinata menghela nafas, dan kembali menulis, pelajaran tadi. Mungkin Ia lupa dengan janji nya bersama Sasuke.

.

.

*Hinata Pov*

"Menyebalkan, banyak sekali yang harus kucatat. Seandainya tadi aku tidak melamun, pasti aku tidak akan menyiayiakan jam istirahat" Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Terus menulis sampai suara teriakan, terdengar dari luar. Sungguh membuat konsentrasiku buyar.  
Oh~ dan sekarang teriakannya semakin kencang. Sungguh memekikan telingaku, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tidak boleh menggubris, dan melihat apa yang menyebabkan teriakan itu. Aku pun kembali menulis. Sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati meja ku.

*Hinata Pov End*

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, Hinata masih terus menulis. Sampai suara langkah kaki itu, berhenti di depan meja Hinata, dan menggeser bangku yang ada di depan Hinata. Sontak Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang kini duduk di depan bangku nya. Ia pikir, Gaara. Tapi sayang dugaannya salah.

"Sa_Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tentu, untuk menagih janji mu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ja_Janji?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Hn_ Kau berjanji akan menjawab nya jam istirahat"

*DEG-Deg*

"Astaga, aku lupa memikirkan jawabannya. Gara-gara Anko sensei, aku tidak tau apa yang akan ku jawab" Hinata bergumam dalam hatinya, takut melihat mata onyx Sasuke, yang seakan-akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Apa jawabanmu Hime?" Sasuke meraih tengkuk Hinata, agar Ia bisa melihat mata lavender nya.

"E_Eto, A_Aku. Beri aku waktu la_lagi Sa_sasuke" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, supaya tidak melihat mata onyx kelam itu.

"Tak ada waktu lagi Hime, Jawab sekarang" Sasuke terus menatap Hinata dengan Tajam. Sementara Hinata, hanya berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam seorang Uchiha.  
"E_to ..." Ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika...

*BRAKKKK*

Pintu di buka dengan kasar, yang menampakan, seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon, yang kini menatap tajam Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh. Pemuda itu terus mendekati mereka.

"Ga_Gara_Kun" ucap Hinata terbata, melihat Gaara, yanga tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya. Hinata hanya takut, kejadian tadi pagi akan terulang.

"LEPASKAN HINATA KU, UCHIHA!" Gaara menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar.

"HEY! APA MAU MU HAH? KAU MAU MATI DI TANGAN KU?" Sasuke menepis tangan Gaara kasar, dan mereka hanya saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh. Sementara Hinata, masih mencerna kejadian yang ada di hadapannya.

"Cu_Cukup, Kalian membuat aku tidak bisa menyelasaikan tugasku" ucap Hinata taku-takut, sambil menundukan kepalanya. Gaara, dan Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Kita selesaikan ini sepulang sekolah Uchiha" Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Lihat saja, Hinata akan jadi milikku" gumam Gaara dalam hati.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mendongkak kan kepalanya, melihat Hinata dengan intens.

"ya? Kenapa Sa_Suke? Kau bisa pergi sekarang. A_Aku harus menyelasikan tugas ini" Hinata meremas buku nya erat-erat untuk menutupi kegugupannya itu.

"Jadi Kau mengusirku Hyuga?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sehingga jarak mereka tinggal 5 cm. Sontak itu membuat wajah Hinata merah padam, seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tidak_ A_Ku ti_dak me_mengusir mu. Ha_Hanya saja, a_ku ingin meneruskan tugasku ini" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya supaya tidak melihat mata sasuke itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi ingat Hinata, jangan dekati GAARA. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya sepulang sekolah" Sasuke langsung berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Hinata, yang masih merona hebat, akibat ulah Sasuke.

*Hinata POV*

Aku masih diam terpaku, di tempat duduk ku, setelah Sasuke pergi. Perasaanku benar-benar aneh, ketika Dia ada di dekatku. Lalu, Gaara? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa mereka akan berkelahi sepulang sekolah? Ntah lah, yang jelas. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Anko Sensei.

*Hinata pov end*

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga tugasku, tinggal aku simpan di meja Anko sensei sepulang sekolah" gumam, Hinata pelan. Dengan berbarengannya bel istirahat yang sudah selesai. Tentu saja semua murid masuk lagi ke kelas, hingga menunggu bel pulang.

.

*TEEETTT*TEEETTT*

Tak terasa bel pulang pun berbunyi. Tentu saja semua murid segera berhamburan pulang. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Dia harus menyimpan buku nya di ruang guru. Hinata pun bergegas, masuk ke ruang guru. Menyimpan tugasnya di meja Anko sensei. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang guru, dan pulang tentunya.

"Seperti melupakan sesuatu? Tapi apa itu? tugas sudah ku kumpulkan" gumam Hinata, yang terus berjalan. Menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Mengingat sesuatu yang Ia lupa. Setelah hampir 3 menit, mencari sesuatu yang hilang di pikirannya.

"Astaga, aku melupakan Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka tidak boleh terluka" wajah Hinata terlihat panik. Hinata berinisiatif, untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Mereka pasti di tempat, tadi pagi. Aku bertemu Sasuke" Hinata segera berlari ke taman belakang itu.

.

.

Dugaannya sungguh tepat 100%. Lavender Hinata membulat ketika Hinata sudah sampai di tempat itu. Melihat Sasuke, dan Gaara saling berkelahi. Memukul wajah, dan perut lawannya. Bau anyir keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka.

"HENTIIIKKAAAANNNNN" teriak Hinata keras, yang membuat mereka berhenti.

T.B.C

R

E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
_  
A/N : ARIGATOU YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAP KEMARIN. MAAF, JIKA BANYAK TYPO. MUDAH-MUDAH DI CHAP INI TYPO NYA SEDIKIT BERKURANG. _

_**Rqm3490: Chap nya sudah saya lanjut, semoga suka.. arigatou for review :)**_

Kertas Biru: Gomen, karna saya juga masih belajar, supaya typo bisa di kurangi. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Arigatou review nya :)

nona fregie: semoga chap ini typo nya berkurang. Arigatou review nya :)

momoka: iya, ini mudah"an typo nya sudah berkurang. Arigatou for review :)

shyoul fishy: iya, mudah"an di chap ini typo nya udh ilang. Saya juga udah ganti jadi strip.. ^o^ Arigatou for review..

HONTOU ARIGATOU REVIEWNYA. REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGAT UNTUK SAYA..

/BUNGKUK 90 DERAJAT/HINATA MODE ON/


End file.
